Pop Royalty
by ChAnNeL2806
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts. But she's famous and bored so she stirs things up to create some drama. The relationship plot goes DMOC then DMHr and finally OCHP rated T for later language
1. Train part 1

Chapter 1 Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot 

A/N: HBP never happened. Oh and the relationship plot goes DM/OC then DM/Hr and then HP/OC.

"Oh my god! Is that her?"

"Where?"

"Over there look, getting on the train."

These whispers and shouts followed a pink bubblegum haired girl all the way across the platform. She didn't care though, by now she was used to it.

A little witch came running up to her with a sugar quill and a picture and practically tackling her.

"Mia! Can I please have your autograph?" she asked with such a cute little smile that Mia couldn't say no.

"Of course. Now what's your name?" asked Mia taking the quill and writing her autograph across the picture.

"Penelope" she squeaked. Something told Mia that she was a little shy.

"Well Penelope you know what. I think your really sweet so here take this keychain." said Mia slipping a keychain off the purse she was holding. "Thank you so much." Penelope got a little over excited and enthusiastically hugged Mia then blushed and ran away.

Humph sweet kid Mia thought.

"Harry! Over here mate" called Ron from a train door. Harry Potter lifted his trunk onto the train and into the compartment with Hermione and Ron. "Did you hear who's on the train?"

"No, who is it? Someone from the Ministry?" asked Harry

"What? No, no someone famous. Like really famous. Its Mia Chante!" exclaimed Ron

"Who?" asked Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"No Way! Don't tell me you two don't know who she is. She's bigger then Krum." Said Ron in shock.

"Who is she though?" asked Hermione "I've never read about her before."

"Well you read everything but Celebrity Witch Weekly so I guess you wouldn't know her. And Harry your with muggles half the time so you don't know. But she is big!."

"We get that she's famous Ron. But who is she?" asked Harry

"Well she's a singer. A really good one sold like a billion albums. Oh and she's the daughter of the King of Bulgaria." Ron explained getting a little red in the face from talking so fast.

"Is her full name Miashellia Chanteglicsh?" asked Hermione

"Uhhh I dunno" said Ron " I guess so"

"So that's why I didn't recognize her name. She sold a world record amount of records in the first three days of production, and at only 16. She's the "Princess" of wizarding music" said Hermione in matter-of-factly voice." In fact I'd say she was almost more famous than you Harry"

"Well at least this year I wont be the one stared at in the hallways" said Harry with a sigh.

Draco Malfoy observed Mia from a compartment window. This year could turn out to be fun after all he thought.

Mia found an empty compartment and tried to put her trunk away. Problem was that she couldn't quite reach the self above.

"Here let me help you" came a voice from beside her. And a blond boy pushed her trunk up into the hold. "So princess you want some company." Said Draco sitting down.

"Well you obviously know me but who are you?" asked Mia

"Your in luck, because I happen to be the Slytherin Sex God himself, but people call me Draco." Said Draco sniggering a little.

"Sex God? Well someone's high on themselves. Did you know you're the first person to talk to me since I got on the train. I guess everyone is just intimidated by my high social status? Said Mia leaning closer so her face was very close to his.

"Well I'm not one who gets intimidated that easily." Said a Draco raising one eyebrow _(oooh sexy! Sorry had to say it) _.

Mia backs up a little bit and leans back in her seat. He seems alright, this could get interesting she thought.

"So tell me Sex God of Slytherin what exactly is Slytherin?" asked Mia.

"It's a house. There are four in all. But Slytherin is definitely the one to go with if you want some fun" said Draco.

"What are the other three like?" asked a curious Mia.

"Well there is Ravenclaw, all nerds and know-it-alls, then there is Hufflepuff, hopeless bunch, and finally Gryffindor, their all noble and think their special because they have bloody Potter" huffed Draco.

"Harry Potter?" asked Mia. Hmmm this could get interesting she thought.

" The one and only Boy-Who….." Draco was cut off by a high-pitched shrieking sound.

"Drakiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee! There you are, who's this with you…Oh my god! Your.. It's a pleasure to meet you."said an excited Pansy Parkinson shaking her hand " I'm Pansy Parkinson, I am a huge fan!"

"Well I'll be going, I'll see you back at the castle" Draco winked at her as he left. Pansy saw and whispered in Mia's ear " Watch it Princess, Draco is mine and if you know whats good for you you'll back off" and with that she left.


	2. Train part 2

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot 

A/N Okay well this is my first story since I changed my pen name awhile ago. Please Review to vote for what house she goes in!

Mia sat alone in her compartment for a while thinking. I think I have a song idea.

Mia took out a pad of paper and a quill and started to jot down ideas out loud.

"Bad Boy, or how about one about a girlfriend. Yes I like it. Time for some lyrics"

When Mia decided she was finished with her lyrics she read over what she had. Satisfied with the results she put it away back in her purse. She sat for a bit singing the lyrics to herself.

Just then someone opened her compartment.

Harry's POV kinda

Harry Potter said goodbye to Ron who left with Lavender Brown somewhere and Hermione who of course was head girl and had to go to a different compartment to get instructions and roam the hall. So Harry sat alone in his compartment.

This is boring he thought, maybe I'll wander around. So Harry left is compartment. He heard soft singing from a compartment on his right. He opened it slightly and a pink haired witch looked up at him. Wow she's really pretty, can't be younger then Ginny Harry thought.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked the girl.

"Er…yea. Hi I'm Harry, do you mind if I sit with you for a while, my er friends are busy" asked Harry.

"Yeah it's a free world. But your friends are to busy for the famous Harry Potter." Said the girl.

" Haha ya I guess so. So I've never seen you before, what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Mia, I'm new. Do you know you're the only one who hasn't recognized me the entire train ride." Mia said.

"So you're the one everyone is talking about. The famous singer, You know people are saying your more famous then me. And I really don't mind, I'd prefer them to whisper about you then me." Said Harry" no offence" he added quickly.

"None taken. I'm used to it by now. You probably are to. You're probably the only one I can connect to seeing as you're in the public eye as much as I am. I read about you in the Prophet all the time" said Mia.

"Well you should know the Prophet lies."Said Harry getting a little angry.

"I know, no need to get snappy now, all I meant was that the paparazzi spreads rumors about you to so that's something we have in common" said Mia.

"Sorry about that. But after the years it does get annoying." Said Harry. Wow she's like a real person; not stuck up like you picture celebrities to be thought Harry.

"Harry? Where are you?" Called Hermione's voice from outside in the hallway.

"Well I better go. It was nice meeting you Mia." Said Harry.

"You to Harry, I'll see you later." Said Mia waving goodbye as he left.

Interesting.

Draco was still thinking about Mia as he went to find the food trolley. Damn she's hot, if she ends up in Gryffindor it'll be a complete waste. Oh goody there's the Mudblood and Weaselette.

"Oi Mudblood looking for some piece of the Sex God to fill your needs?" asked Draco sniggering.

"Piss off Ferret Boy" sneered Hermione.

She's obviously cranky thought Draco; maybe I'll play that up a bit.

"Or what? Your boyfriend going to kick my ass! Ha like to see that lanky weasel do that" said Draco laughing at his own joke.

Hermione started tearing up " he isn't my boyfriend any more." She said that and pushed passed him and ran to her compartment.

"Way to go Malfoy. For your information Ronald and Her just broke up you stupid insensitive ass" Ginny said as she went to go comfort Hermione.

That weasel is such an asshole to make her that sad. Wait! Stop caring! Just pretend you didn't just think that. Uuuuuuuuh I hate guilt Thought Draco.

"Anything from the trolley dear" asked the old lady who runs the trolley.

"Ya just some Every Flavored Beans," said Draco handing her some coins.

Draco took his beans and began walking back to his compartment. Inside he sat down next to Blaise.

"What is the matter Draco. You look depressed." Said Blaise taking a quizzical look at Draco.

"Ya I'm fine, just ate a bad tasting bean." Lied Draco. Blaise knew he was lying because the candy box wasn't open.

'Something is bugging him; I better just drop it' thought Blaise.

_A/N Please review to choose what house Mia goes into because I cant decide between Gryffindor or Slytherin._


	3. First Step into Hogwarts

Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot 

A/N: Looks like Gryffindor wins. Oh and thank-you all for your tips on writing they were all appreciated.

RIGHT AFTER HARRY LEFT AND BEFORE DRACO SAW HERMIONE 

Mia sat in her compartment trying to get some much needed rest when two people started shouting at each other in front of her compartment. She heard a third person to, but they were trying to calm the two down. Mia realized she knew whom the third voice belonged to.

Mia poked her head out of her compartment and asked, "Harry what's going on?"

"Well me and Hermione, the bushy haired screaming girl, went back to our compartment and found Ron, her boyfriend he's the redhead down there being yelled at, snogging Lavender Brown." Said Harry " And now I'm trying to get Hermione to calm down and come with me to a different compartment with me."

"Oh. That's pretty harsh. Well good luck with that." Said Mia and ducked back into her compartment.

'Oh boy' thought Harry 'This is going to be a long year.'

DRACOS POV KINDA

As Draco walked down the hall to the change rooms in the back of the train he heard crying coming from one of the compartments. Draco stopped to listen for a minute.

"Why does he have to be such an ass." Said a voice Draco realized was Hermione "As if this day wasn't bad enough. I swear if he calls me 'Mudblood' one more time today I'll kill him, I just cant take it."

"I know Hermione. Look we're almost at the castle let's go get our robes on. Okay?" said another girl Draco guessed was Ginny.

"Ya I guess so." Said Hermione.

And the compartment door Draco was listening through suddenly opened.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing, I just fell and was taking a breather. Not that you care Weaselette." Said Draco.

"You're such an arse Malfoy." She said as she and Hermione pushed passed him and went into a change room.

Draco took a look at Hermione who had obviously been the one crying. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy and Draco felt sorry for her. But this time the feeling didn't go away.

BACK TO MIA'S POV

Once in her uniform Mia took her purse and left the train to see what was next. To her surprise there were horse-less carriages waiting to pick up the students. Mia quickly found an empty one and got in.

"Hey there again Princess." Said Draco Malfoy as he hopped in after her and took a seat beside her.

"Hey." Greeted Mia, then she spotted Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry over here." Mia called him over."Thanks, I thought we were going to have to walk back up to the castle." Said Harry jokingly. Mia giggled a little.

Harry stopped laughing after he saw who else was in the carriage. Draco glared at Harry. 'How did she meet Potter' thought Draco 'this could get in the way of everything. Oh well I'll have to find a way around it.'

"So Potter where's your other half?" asked Draco. Hermione let out a little sniff and he immediately knew why Weasel wasn't here. Apparently Harry noticed the sniff to.

"That's none of your business Malfoy." Said Harry scowling. Draco sniggered a little realizing that just his presence was getting under his skin.

Suddenly the lantern that was lighting the carriage went out. Ginny gave out a little cry of surprise.

"Well looks like we're in the dark the rest of the ride." Said Mia.

Draco decided to take this moment to make a move. He moved his foot over so that it was touching Mias. He slowly moved it up and down gently against her leg and foot. She played back.

Then someone said "Lumos" (I cant remember the lighting spell sry I'm only guessing) and the lantern was lit once more. Draco took his foot away.

'Way to ruin the mood Granger' Draco thought.

The carriage hit a bump and sent everyone flying onto the ground. When Draco opened his eyes he realized that Hermione had landed next to him. 'Wow her hair smells really good' thought Draco ' no wait! Draco you did not just think that'.

When he managed to get back on his seat Draco noticed that Mia had landed on top of Harry and both of them were getting up laughing nervously. Jealousy roared inside of Draco.

Once the carriage reached the castle Draco was the first one out so he could help Mia out of the carriage.

Mia noticed that after Draco did this he gave Harry a smug look. And Harry, by the looks of it, didn't like it that much.

'I can't wait until the fun actually starts' thought Mia. And Mia smiled to herself as she took her first step into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_A/N: Well in the next chapter it will be the sorting and Mia will be put in Gryffindor so speak now or forever hold your peace, or something like that. Any way I hope you liked this chapter, I used some of your guyses tips._


	4. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 4 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

A/N: Thank-you again for all your reviews. I'm trying to go for 50 so please review. And a special thank-you to the people who added me to their author alerts list and favorite author list. Oh and read my other story, it's a one-shot. I'd also like to say that I will be doing a new story with a different ship so watch out for that.

"Hello Miss.Chante, I am Professor McGonagall will you please follow me to get sorted." Said a strict looking witch. "Er…okay." Said Mia and she said goodbye to Harry and Draco and the others and followed McGonagall through a door that was next to the great hall doors. "Why did McGonagall take her through there instead of the great hall?" asked Harry following Hermione and Ginny to the Gryffindor table. "She is probably going to get sorted in a different room rather then with the first years." Said Hermione matter-of-factly. "Your probably right, hey look Dumbledores going to do his speech. I wonder who our DADA teacher is this year." Said Harry turning his head to the head table. 

"Welcome everyone back to Hogwarts and before I do my speech lets see the sorting." Said Dumbledore and he sat down once more.

Professor McGonagall brought out the stool with the sorting hat and began to call names.

"Arwhin, Anna" A small little blonde girl mad her way up to the stool where the Hat was put on her. After a couple seconds the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" and the girl jumped down to join her table.

"Copler, Bryce"

The hat waited for longer then the first girl and then yelled "Gryffindor". The Gryffindor table all cheered and greeted Bryce as he sat down.

Professor McGonagall went through the last of the names and rolled up her scroll. But then said, " The sorting is not yet done. As most of you know from the train we do have a new student that still needs to be sorted. Now Ms.Chante if you will please come and sit on the stool."

Mia came out of the door behind the staff table and sat promptly on the stool. The sorting Hat was place on her head and the entire Hall was silent and waited to see what house she would be in.

After about fifteen the hat opened up his rim and hollered…

"RAVENCLAW!"

_A/N: Okay well you all thought I was going to put her in Gryffindor, and I was but then I had this amazing plot idea and for it to work she can't be in Gryffindor or Slytherin so please forgive me, but it was for the best. And I am also sorry that this is a very short chapter and I will update really soon, probably later today._


	5. The Feast and announcements

Chapter 5 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot. And Mia.**

_A/N I would like to say thank-you to the following people who reviewed my story:_

DarkVul 

_PotterGeek020_

_RipleyWriter93_

_Firebirdflame_

_Ggmadness2006_

_Jointheblackparade93_

_Missycary12_

_Ithilienwoods_

_Dark Kiara Angel_

_Gorasia_

_RandomObsessivePsychoFangirl_

_Eternally wondering_

_XXnaratufan-22Xx_

_Thank-you all for your support and your reviews. _

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause. Mia hopped off the stool, but didn't go sit at that table. Instead she sat in the empty chair next to Professor Sprout. The Great Hall filled with murmurs and confusion.

"QUIET!" Shouted Dumbledore, " Now there are some announcements that I would like to announce. Our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Pétillant." At this announcement and redheaded witch rose to the clapping of the great hall.

"And unfortunately our old Muggle Studies teacher has retired to his cottage in the country and will not be teaching you this year." Said Dumbledore; " on a brighter note though we do indeed have a new teacher that will replace him. I'd like you all to welcome Professor Mia Chante."

The hall erupted with cheers and Draco for once actually wished he took Muggle studies.  
"Now let the Feast Begin."

The food magically appeared and everyone dug in, except for Draco. He was to busy watching Mia to eat.

'A hot teacher well now isn't that a nice little twist' thought Draco 'to bad I don't take that class'.

Once the feast was over Dumbledore stood up once more. "I would like all seventh years to stay behind please. The rest of the students may go."

As everyone hurried out of the hall and to their common rooms the seventh years from all four houses gathered around the head table. " I would like to tell all of you that you all will be attending a Muggle studies class once a week. I don't want to hear any complaints about this because you needed to take this class at least once during your time here at Hogwarts to graduate. It was all in the course sheets I gave to at the end of second year, and apparently the only one to read them was Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore smiling kindly at Hermione. " Now off to bed with all of you, you'll get your timetable in the morning as always."

Mia left the heads table after Dumbledore made this announcement and went with a house-elf named Dobby to find her room.

"Miss Mia, Dobby hears things, and Dobby was wondering if he could ask you a question." Said Dobby taking Mia up a moving stair well.

"Yes Dobby what is it?" asked Mia.

"Well, Dobby hears that you are more famous than Harry Potter and Dobby was wishing that he could have your autograph." Said a very nervous looking Dobby.

"Why of course you can Dobby. Is this my room?" asked Mia as they approached a lonely portrait of a very pretty fairy princess.

"Yes Miss." Said Dobby, "You must choose a password for every month."

'Hmmm what should my password be' wondered Mia ' Ah I've got it'.

"Pipe Cleaner"

"What an odd password. Oh well Pipe Cleaner it is then." Said the Fairy princess; " oh and by the way my name is Penelope." The portrait of Penelope swung open to reveal a fairly big cheerful looking room. Its walls were a nice bubblegum pink and the carpet was spotless white, as was the love seat and armchairs by the beautiful fireplace. "Its beautiful Dobby. Now how about that autograph, just let me get out my quill." Said Mia digging in her purse for a quill. She pulled a fluffy yellow quill.

"I was supposed to mention the four doors over there." Said Dobby pointing to four doors four different colours that Mia had not noticed. The door on the far left was Yellow and Black with the word Hufflepuff on it and next to that was a Blue and Silver door with Ravenclaw, a Red and Gold door with Gryffindor and a Silver and Green door with Slytherin.

"Those doors lead to all four common rooms. Oh and could you sign my tee cozy." Said Dobby; " that's your room up there." Dobby pointed to a small staircase to the right.

After Mia finished signing Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Mia walked up the stairs and opened the mahogany door to her bedroom. She stood amazed at her doorway.

"This is amazing!" Mia exclaimed aloud.

The room was a light pink with the outlines of white circles randomly on the walls. The carpet again was spotless white and her four-poster bed matched her walls and carpet.

Mia walked through out the room and opened her closet doors. It was an amazingly huge walk in closet. The closet had a full-lengthened mirror at the end of it and all of her Muggle clothing and her uniforms. Across the room from the closet was a nice bathroom with pink and white tiles and a cute pink sink, bathtub and shower curtains.

She walked back across her room and collapsed on her bed and put her purse on the bubblegum pink bedside table that matched the rest of the room.

'Tomorrow is going to be a long day' Mia thought before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one it was fun to make and designing her room was a joy. I tried to make this one a bit longer then usual to make up for the last chappy. _


End file.
